Tangent Tales, Ryoga:Identity Crisis(TT Remix)
by Moon Knight Triton
Summary: it's a one shot remix of a chapter from Hibiki Red's Identity Crisis Chapter 6 done with red's blessing, enjoy.


pThis is a tangent tale, it's a story that can run parallel but will only start at the point where the story diverges, in the story Indentity Crisis by Hibiki red, I offered to rewrite a chapter for him as constructive critique, this was a good story were Ryoga worked for his family, who were always in hiding, and have a special ability that cost them a temporary lose of a sense or two off their own body. Ryoga had the ability to heal himself or anyone but at the cost of his one of his senses temporarily, which included his sense of direction, along the way, he was paired with Natsume Tendo, in the story, Ryoga was captured, and had his genetic material harvested by a group called Chimera Corp. however, Ryoga's material was also saved by his family who artifically created 2 children for Ryoga which he was about to raise with Natsume, however during the course of that story, Ranma and Akane helped in trying to find him only to be rescued by a sympathic doctor, you'll have to read the first 5 chapters, what I did was start somewhere in the middle of the 6th chapter and started the tangent story, this is a one-shot story unless I get creative and try to create another chapter or more, I will get an explanation on the bottom for why I diverged the story the way I did. What I did was blend my version of events with Hibiki Red, add to it, and take some parts out, to help out./p

pRyoga felt his weakened whimper through their lips, and when he looked down, the feeling lastly dawned on the boy. He let go of him which gave him the time to look around, noticing they were alone by then and the boy's grown crotch didn't help one bit./pp"Ah! . . ." Screamed the boy as he jumped away in a terrifying fit of pure fear. . .Landing on top of some chairs on the other side of the room. "Ranma! . . .What the hell were you doing? . . .What the hell was I doing? . . .Damn it all! . . ." The teen saw his nakedness and his own aroused body beginning to take form, but his anger flared even more than the latest sensation./p

p"Ranma! . . .This is all your fault. . .Prepare to die! . . ." He launched against his opponent only to be pushed back by the same gaze the pigtailed boy tamed him with earlier. "What the hell? . . .S-Stop looking at me that way! . . .I don't have time to play with you. . .Stop staring at me like that you bastard. . ."/p

pThe moment was instantaneous when Ranma moved so fast, Ryoga had no time to react in time. The pigtailed boy approached him until they met face to face mere inches apart. Ryoga swallowed nervously by his closeness, making him whimper even more and trying to back away as fast as he could./p

pRanma breathed deeply when the other boy's whimper traveled through the air as if he was absorbing it through his nose. The sensation to possess him, to own the situation was the most intoxicating feeling ever. . .He doubted any of the fiancées could become this submissive scoffing silently when thinking specially on Akane./p

pHe finally sighed out of his relieved need to dominate him, turning back into the mellowest of people hoping that would convince the lost boy everything was back to normal./p

p"Well Ryoga. . .I'm glad you are back from the land of the dead man. . ." Responded the boy as he broke the ice between them. Akane and Shampoo waited impatiently for the two teens to go back and when they did, the Tendo girl rushed at the still naked boy's side sitting on the chair./p

p"Oh Ryoga-kun, you're safe! . . ." The boy kept squinting his eyes trying to see who this pretty girl was, but when no memory came to his head, the boy covered his body embarrassed by her looks and more confused than before. "I-I'm sorry Miss. . .But I don't think we've met before. . . My name is Ryoga. . .Ryoga Hibiki. . ." Said as he bowed with the blanket tightly wrapped around his body./p

pAkane tilted her own head trying to understand the state he was in, but realized he was telling the truth, forcing her to move back with the rest. "D-Don't worry Ryoga-kun. . .We j-just met this moment. . My name. . .M-My name is Akane Tendo." Finished the girl as a tear threatened to run on her cheek./p

pThis was the time the pigtailed boy could use to establish a new set of memories he figured it could work on his behalf so, before Cologne said anything, Ranma pulled Ryoga into the next room hurriedly. "old ghoul. . .Give me a few minutes with him, than we can all do whatever is next." The wise woman knew about his intentions but she let him anyway since her main plot was going right on track./p

pRanma closed the door behind and pointed to a chair where the other boy sat a bit uncomfortable. "What the hell do you want with me Ranma . . .?" The sass was there, but the stinging venom of his hatred wasn't. Ranma walked near the boy with his eyebrows high in the air, ready to ask his own questions./p

p"You know who I am, an' you know who are you. . .Now tell me. . .What do you remember of me exactly?" The boy stood up angry while pointing a demanding finger at him. The only reason he went back to the seat was because the blanket fell, letting his nude body on the open./p

p"Damn . . .Why am I naked?. . .Never mind. . .What do I remember?. . .I recall your damn laughs and teasing about you being faster than me. . .I remember you stealing my food and making fun of my lack of direction . .As a matter of fact, didn't you just took the last bento bean bread last week?. . .You really are a piece of work you know?"/p

pAfter the inner-voice told them about his memory's destruction, Ranma realized Ryoga was back in Junior High, blaming him for his past deeds and completely ignorant of what happened next. He slowly walked at his side, making him even more nervous as the boy began to step away from the pigtailed teen./p

pRanma brought a chair right next to him and a glass with cold water from the kitchen sink. "Ryoga. Those days are over. . .You and I are friends now an' we got more in common than before. . .There is one thing I need you to understand though. . ."/p

pRyoga kept looking at him wondering what was he talking about, but the moment he poured the glass on himself, the boy who he had fought endlessly turned into the most beautiful, redheaded girl he had ever seen./p

p"W-What just happened?" He stared carefully at the girl's assets which told him she was really a girl, but her eyes were still the same as Ranma, forcing him to point it out. "You're Ranma. . .But, How?" The redhead moved even closer to him, then, she began with the whole Jusenkyo tale./p

pThe boy nodded every now and then after the fantastic story, but when he witnessed how the boy changed from male to female, he ended up accepting the deal. "So. . .Are you the only cursed boy in here?" Ranma felt the nervous nag to stop right there, but her honor told him to go with her story./p

p"No Ryoga . . .I . . .I accidentally pushed you into one too. . .It was an accident I swear!" Finished as she looked so contrite, the boy felt bad for the girl. "Don't worry. . .What's done is done I suppose. . .W-What do I turn into anyway. . ."/p

pThe redhead threw a cutesy face trying to lighten the mood when she said. "Into a little black piglet. . ." The boy saw her so understanding and nice, he shrugged the idea away. "Well. . .I better keep an eye on kitchens . . ." Said with a smirk Ranma took as a well hearted comment./p

pThey kept talking about recent facts and how everyone was looking for him. The boy told her about the only memories he had but wanted to share it with the rest he now knew were his friends. They came out of the room just in the moment when Ranma threw a last statement his way./p

p"By the way Ryoga. . .I am your girlfriend . . .That's why we were kissin' you know. . ." The bait had been set so the girl waited patiently for the boy to either catch it and be reeled in, or completely negate such idea from the start./p

p"R-Really? . . .You d-don't mind if I turn into a pig or that I get lost . . .?" The bait had been taken, so before they met with the rest on the main hall, Ranma stopped him once again to make sure of his feelings. "Wait. . .You mean you don' mind me being really a guy?"/p

pThe fanged boy shrugged his shoulders again when he found that strangely weird. "I. . .I don't think so. Somehow I feel like I know you and well. . .You are a very beautiful girl with that curse. . ." Their shared blush and slight awkwardness told Ranma this could work after all, now the thing was to deal with the other fiancées. . .Including Akane./p

p"There is one problem though. . ." Ranma knew this was too good to be true so she waited patiently to be shot down by the boy. "What is it Ryoga-kun. . .?" The boy felt so liked when the girl used the suffix given to someone close to her, he felt bad when saying the next thing./p

p"If we are a couple. . .Then, why do I remember a wife. . .Not you, but someone else?" That part was completely out of the girl's reach when there was no answer from her either. "You know. . .That is a really good question an' I think I know who can answer it."/p

pThey finally met again with the rest. Ranma kept staring at Cologne like if she had grown another head while Akane and Shampoo tried to understand what was in play. "Well Ryoga. . .I believe you have a constant link with your subconscious . . .He refused to tell us more until you were present, so tell me. . .What other memories you have saved?"/p

pThe teen moved away from everyone, angling himself into the air as if he talked with someone, but no one was on that side. "Yes. . .Yes, oh . . .You told them that? . . .Ok, got it. . .Keep telling me. . .Yes. . .Ok . .. " He kept bobbing his head as his inner voice told him all the instructions Ryoga gave him before vanishing into his own mind./p

p"Ok. . .I believe the memories I saved the most were my parents. . .My hatred for Ranma, still don't know why I saved that instead that she is my girlfriend. . .And something about a girl, I think her name is. . ." He was about to say it until the Amazon elder cleared her throat in front of everyone./p

p"Yes, well. . .Please Ryoga, keep those two last memories to yourself. . .They aren't important as of now. . ." When she said that, a few faces blinked in all directions. Akane and Shampoo fumed when the boy said Ranma was his girlfriend and Ranma exploded when the old ghoul was hiding something from her./p

p"What the hell? . . .What are those two memories 'bout Cologne. . .He said something about a wife. . .Care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Not two seconds passed when the Tendo girl questioned the redhead on her own terms./p

p"And what about you being his girlfriend. . .Does he know you lied to him Ranma?" Ryoga blinked at the accusation when noticing the redhead's nervous demeanor, forcing him to close his eyes in anger. "Y-You lied? . . .You knew I couldn't remember a thing and you still lied to me?. . .Ranma! . . ."/p

pThe girl stood up in fury, baring her teeth at the Tendo girl. "I didn't lie to you Ryoga, I swear! . . .Tell me, what did you feel when we kissed. . .Do you really think I lied about the way I feel for you?" The boy stopped right there when he saw how concerned and honest the girl really was, but the idea of her as his girl at the same time with another woman didn't fit one bit in his mind./p

P"I...I believe you, but you lied to me, in truth, I didn't feel anything, i was just coming out of a dark place inside of my own mind after what i been through, as if i was waking up, the first thing i remembered, was utter shock when you were kissing me.'/P

p'That's not true, you do love me, let me show you...' Ranma tried to walk close by and hold him close, but a chair flew directly into her face, sending her all the way against the wall. "Akane! . . .What the hell? . . ."/p

pThe youngest Tendo and Shampoo frowned at the redhead when the chair flew from somewhere else. "Ranma. . .I didn't throw you that. . ." The redhead rubbed the aching bump on her head as a voice interrupted their meeting./p

p"Darn right she didn't do it. . .But if you get near my Ryoga again. . .I will take you apart you hear me?" Ryoga turned to see the girl who attacked the pigtailed teen. This time, he recognized the face with more detail. "Natsume-Chan. . .It is you! . . ."/p

pThe fanged boy ran at her side, holding the blanket around him in one arm, wrapped the other arm around her and kissed her with such emotion, the others stared dumbfounded at them as they were holding each other, and crying a bit from missing each other for so long. (Ryoga and Natsume are a married?!) thought Akane, who decided to give them a moment, while staring at the priceless look on Ranma's face "Natsume. . .It's been so long. What's going on?" Said Akane as the doubt crept on her mind./p

p"Not much Akane-san. . .Not much. . ." Finished the girl as she mouthed I miss you to Ryoga, as she stared slyly at Cologne which incidentally wasn't lost on Ranma's eyes./p

p"Ok. . .What the hell is goin' on an' you. . .Ryoga is with me an' we are together. . .Go back where you came from." The taller girl gaped when Ranma sounded serious, Ryoga can't believe what he just heard. The newest Tendo walked near the redhead with the desire to explain everything, but there was just enough information she could say before Ryoga could understand all the details first./p

p"First of all. . .I am Ryoga's wife by law. . .My name is Natsume Hibiki and as you just saw, he agrees with the idea." Ranma turned around to see a nervous boy looking to the side with a flushed face. "Second. . .You are pretending to like him for some unfeasible reason, most likely to tease him in the future or to make fun of his innocence. . ."/p

p"Lastly. . .You have no right since he is a man and so are you. . .By law, you are promised to marry my sister Akane and even if that were to fail, there are other fiancées out there waiting by the same law for your consent. . .So stop deluding yourself and know this. . ."/p

pThe girl walked even closer to the redhead with the purpose to give her the ultimate humiliation. "As my sister has told me about you, I will tell you now. . .I am sorry but I am better built than you and Ryoga will always be mine."/p

pRanma chuckled at the comment when she believe no one was as beautiful as she which made her go to where the boy stood. "Tell me Ryoga. . .Who is better looking. . .Now be honest here . . ." her pride rode on the assumption that the lost boy liked her as much by instinct as by feelings, but she didn't count on the opponent's own attributes./p

p"Ranma, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. . ." The comment made the redhead glow with a blue aura, giving her the chance to gloat against the other girl. "Since i woke up from that horrible ordeal, However. . .Natsume is beyond beautiful. . .She is perfect and I love her even more. . ." Finished while throwing puppy eyes at the blushing girl./p

pRanma immediately deflated by the last statement, sending her back to a jealous rant against the newcomer. "I don' know how you convinced him, but he is mine. . .Remember my words. . ." Akane could not believe how Ranma's pride was so hurt to the point where she felt ugly by the rejection, but she sighed defeated when the redhead never gave up on her intentions either way./p

p"Ok Ryoga. . .If you love her so much, tell me what do you love 'bout her that I can' top . . .?" Akane kept blinking at Ranma's infatuation with the boy, but she thought this would be necessary to take the redhead a few notches down. As soon as she turned toward Ryoga, she can tell right away, Ryoga's left brow is twitching, and a vein showing up on his forehead, 'you want me...to tell you...HOW…to be better than MY WIFE? is that why i am hearing? I know you were selfish and egotistical, but this takes the fucking cake, Ranma. How dare you lie to me upon waking from a self induced coma about being YOUR boyfriend, I've been burning memories to live while they stuck needles in me, drain my body fluids for kami knows what, and rather than be glad that i am out barely alive, all you care about is dealing with YOUR ego, I know why i kept those memories of you humiliating me or the times you really ticked me off. I may not remember the friends i made since Junior High School. People like Akane who i believe i was friends with, between my last memory and now. I can't believe you want to know how to be better than MY WIFE, and take me from her, what am i, some sort of trophy, i'm a human being. I can choose who i want to be with, and i choose her, that water from...' 'Jusenkyo,' Akane spoke up. 'Thank you, Akane' spoke Ryoga, 'Did the water from Jusenkyo give you a different kind of personality?' 'Ryoga, I'm sorry, i wasn't thinking about your ordeal, i missed you very much, and wanted you in my life at all costs, please forgive me, Ryoga.'/p

pRyoga was starting to simmer, as he lets out a huff. "you never changed, you know, since Junior High, you have never changed, always wanting to be the best at everything. you always took the last bread at lunch, you once took kicked me in the chin with a flip kick for curry bread. you kicked me in the chin over bread. I get lost for days, then i come to school Starving, and the school starts to run out of food as i try to find the cafeteria, who gets the last piece of bread, you do. I can't remember everything, i know what i saved was what made me angry at you, i know that i got lost for 4 days for a fight with you. I wanted to put you in your place, and when you weren't there, i get the impression that you deemed me inferior to you. so i trained hard and worked hard to one day beat you in a fight, i know from the bits that i do remember, that my training regiment was hell, and all because i wanted to beat you, that's what i mean when i said because of you, my life was hell.' Ryoga can see in his minds eye snippets, like pieces of paper that survived thefire, he saw flashes of himself, made to carry a heavy boulder across long stretch of sandy desert, or when he was made to pull a rowboat, and swim across from Japan to China as part of his strength training. there was a flash of him learning to use his umbrella as a weapon from a master in that style of martial arts, next to a girl and what he believes was her older brother. "Your girl form is cute, but puppies are cute, My beloved Natsume is the full package, she doesn't put me down, she helps me on tasks and treats me like an equal on matter that are non-martial arts. I can't help but love her so much, and be proud to be her husband." Natsume couldn't help but smile, and Ranma can't help but be jealous of her, "I never viewed you as my inferior, Ryoga." spoke Ranma in a small voice, which starts to get louder as he continues, "you were the only one who got me to push myself into be a better fighter more so than anyone else, not even my father would inspire me the way you did, I wouldn't be a better fighter if it wasn't for you, whether it was when you had that rock hard body that took most of my best strikes, or when you once learned to use Ki blasts, or when you had that ridiculous tattoo that made you insanely strong. you pushed me to a new level, but you never heard me be humble about it, we were always competitive because, i am ranma saotome and i never lose." "You say you're a nicer person, and at times, i can tell you, that you are not as nice as you may seem, I've seen your attitude and i've seen your father's and to tell you the truth upon reflection, you are just like your father, ranma." If you needed to say something to hurt Ranma to full effect, it was that last sentence, Akane knew that Ranma needed to be cut down a notch, but she knows enough was enough, she had to step in. "Look, Ryoga, i know you are right to say something like that, but i think you made your point. I say that is enough, hopefully what you say will change him." /p

p"I am nothing like my father."/P

p"R-Ranma?"/P

p"I am nothing like my old man, you hear me?"/P

P(Oh shit, this is bad) thought Akane, "Ranma, calm down, you did insult Ryoga and his wife, you expect him not to defend her honor in any way possible, you were asking for it. Ryoga has been through some rigorous torture. if you plan on fighting him, remember the code, never attack an injured fighter, he's been tortured for 8 or 9 months, what sort of man are you, Ranma."/P

PNatsume decides to take a step forward, and stand in front of Ryoga, knowing the Ryoga is in no shape to fight, whatsoever./P

PRanma was hurt by the remark about comparing him to his father, but he knows it would do him much harm to his sense of self-respect to attack a guy who was catatonic. "if you weren't tortured Ryoga, and if I didn't have feelings for you, i'd make you take back what you said to me right now. I look at you like a friend." Seeing Natsume stand in between him and Ryoga, "Now, You're letting your girl fight your battles for you, Ryoga?"/P

PRyoga was seething, but he knew he was too hurt from the escape to continue. "She's my partner, my wife, and my equal"/P

PNatsume looked at Ranma, ready to defend her injured husband, "This is a marriage, Ranma, it what we'll do for each other. I'm here to defend him, and likewise he'll do so for me. Just as you have done for Akane, why act this way, is it because now that you have Akane, you want to go after my husband now because he's a MAN and not a boy like yourself."/P

PRanma looks at Natsume, and in a cold voice, "you're lucky, that i don't like to strike girls"/P

PNatsume: That's good because i am a woman, and last time we met, you fought me in your girl form, so don't give me that, you don't hit girls remark./p

PRanma: that was different./P

pCologne decides enough was enough, and taps her staff hard to stop the exchange. "you can continue this some other time, but not now, there are some pressing things that need to be handled now. Ryoga, we have some business to conclude, is there anything you wish to add, or that your inner voice wants to say./p

PRyoga goes silent and closes his eyes, to concentrate on speaking with his inner voice. "My subconscious is telling me that while i was out, while the good doctor was carrying me, that we were followed, there are some people in Black Suits can't tell if they're Yakuza or Chimera corp thugs, there's Taro, and some girl with 6 arms." "That would be Rouge," spoke Cologne, "what else is there," "They're waiting for me to come out, they know what that i can change into a black piglet, i may have to fight them. but i need a favor from you Elder"/P

pThe boy begged with his eyes for his wife's safety mostly. "Please Elder. . .Hide her while I figure out a way to take them away from here. . ." Ranma stopped her depression in that instant when the boy seemed so concerned with the situation./p

p"Don' worry Ryoga. . .You're not alone on this. . .We can take them all easy." Ryoga smiled a bit at his somewhat new friend despite his latest lie and he wondered what type of powers the boy had learned during all the years he missed with him. Cologne walked on direction to her secret bunker just as the girl took her trusty weapon on her hands./p

p"I can fight too Ryoga-chan. . .I . . .I will not lose you again . . ." The boy smiled at her, kissing her forehead gently and blurting something that seemed extreme that everyone stared completely in awe at the comment. "You need to hide and move away from me, my subconscious told me you're the only one who knows where our family are. . .I can't risk exposing them. . .Now, Go! . . ." "I'm staying and i am not leaving you, i've been searching for you for many months, I am not leaving your side, Husband, as for the family, Kurumi is there keeping your mom and dad safe, don't worry about them, she calls me weekly to give me an update, if something happens to me," Natsume hands him a note, "here's her cell number so you can call them, the family is safe, mother-in-law needs a call from you, she's been crying nightly from missing you." Ryoga stared at the ground, "I'm sorry that i have been captured, and taken prisoner, but i saved my memories of you and my family, shows how important you are to me, Natsu-chan.'/p

pThe fanged boy gasped when he realized he almost gave away his last memory. When Ranma and Akane stared back at him, his flushed face begged them not to ask him anything further. "Your family, No way buddy. . .I know you don't mean just your mom and dad, You've been holdin' out on me. . .Now spill! . . ."/p

p"I can't Ranma. . .My inner voice told me my old self didn't want you to know that so don't ask. . .That information is on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know, for now i mean my parents," he tries to remain stoic as he adds as a lie "and other hibikis, like my cousins" "Your cousins, riiiiight." "You never met my entire family, so you don't know how my family is, Ranma." He then turned to see the elder for some kind of help on their situation. "What can we do. . .If my subconscious is right, they already know I turn into a piglet and all of you are in danger while I'm here."/p

pThe older woman agreed to help him in the only way she knew how, taking him alone this time for a few seconds. "I will help you, but this time I need a time alone with you . . .No one else is coming only the married couple, this is very important." Ranma, Shampoo and Akane waited outside as Cologne guided Natsume through a tunnel underneath the restaurant with Mousse's help./p

pAfter she waited on the tunnel's entrance, "Wait here, please, Natsume." she took Ryoga into a hidden chamber where she offered him a document and a bottle. "Ok Ryoga, things are getting out of hand too fast so I'll make this short and clear. . .You swear allegiance to the Amazon tribe in exchange for your family's safety." Ryoga nods./p

p"As a way to commemorate this deal, you have agreed to be imbued with a powerful potion from the pool of drowned girl. . .Now this is your turn. I offer you the part of the deal which corresponds to you. This is a vial with the same water but with a potent agent that will try to override your piglet form."/p

pThe old woman showed him where to sign or put his thumbprint, which he did immediately and then, gave him the bottle which he poured right away. The fluid was cold enough to activate the curse and a girl with medium, dark hair stood where the boy once was waiting for the deal./p

pRyoga ignored the strange feeling focusing solely on the situation he was confronted with, but the elder had yet another ace under her sleeve. "We are almost done with the treaty son. . .You will abide by our rules and you will stay as a girl while living among us in the Village. Now, the regulation you need to follow as an active member on our society is this . . ."/p

pThe woman saw how the new girl signed every document without reading them first, but she needed to be clear on the next task. "Our most advanced and powerful male in the tribe is Mousse. For you to be counted as an active voice among the people, you must be married to a tribe's man. . .For this purpose, I am appointing Mousse as your groom after all this mess is sorted out, don't worry, this is political, you are not required to consummate the marriage."/p

pThat part Ryoga didn't like one bit, but she was relieved that she doesn't have to sleep with Mousse, but the enemy was knocking outside and his family safety was at stake. "Damn it. . .I don't have much choice in the matter do I?. . .Fine, whatever it takes. . ." Finished by signing and imprinting the last document on the woman's ream of papers./p

pCologne took everything into a safe right before she walked the now girl outside where the rest stared confused by her new image. "We need to get you dressed right away, you're wearing only a blanket and that will only lead to trouble." said Cologne. "you're right, i'll need some help, Natsu-chan, can you help me please."p

p"R-Ryoga? . . .Is that you?" spoke a surprised Natsume, The girl nodded as she ignored the weird looks from the boy and the girls as she waited patiently for the Elder. Cologne came back with a stack of clothes very feminine to wear. "It is me, and this will be my first time that i'm wearing any female attire, can you please help me." Natsume, with a smile, nods, heads over to help him./p

pThe older woman extended the blanket Ryoga used when he was naked to protect her modesty, as Natsume helps her wear the underwear and the new outfit, it didn't take long and soon the rest would see a pretty girl with a yellow dress in a waitress outfit, as the other teens stayed mute by what just happened. Ryoga whispers to Natsume, "I'll try to get away, they won't expect me in this new form, I will try to get out, however if i get lost, take this," Ryoga gives her one of his bandannas, which she takes and stuffs in her chest, "Go to my mom's house, ask Kuroshiro or one of her pups, Shirokuro, Checkers or Harlequin, "Harley" for short for help, they're the best tracking dogs in the world, if there's any trouble in the shop, you can come to my aid, but only if it gets real bad, for now, don't do anything." Natsume looks back at Ryoga and kisses her on the cheek, "Please be safe, okay?"/p

pRyoga nodded and Cologne pushed Ranma, and the rest into the same tunnel Natsume waited while Mousse opened the main door, as Ryoga was cleaning a table. In that instant, several men dressed in black went in with weapons on hand and looking all over the place./p

pA still dizzy Taro walked into the restaurant verifying everything was in order and the two teen boys weren't hidden anywhere. When he stopped to stare at the girl in the yellow dress, he found her somehow familiar, but when her emerald-green eyes and his brown met, the boy felt uncertain nervousness, forgetting what was he looking for, in the first place./p

p"Old woman. . .Have you seen Ranma or Ryoga around here?" Cologne had met him before so the respect was there even when they didn't look at each other eye to eye but the sounds of struggle underneath the counter became louder enough for the boy to hear them./p

p"What was that?" he said as he walked towards the cash register. A female Ranma and Natsume were looking at each other angrily as the tunnel was blocked from the other side too. The boy knocked on the different pieces of wood wondering if there was some kind of secret room as he closed the distance between him and the hidden pair./p

p"You know. . .I've heard so much about you. . .But you don't seem like the angry tough guy type." Said a very surprised and feminine Ryoga when her voice squeaked in a girly tone. Ranma and Natsume noticed the crowded space in the tunnel room could barely fit them both, but when they stared at the girl in a yellow dress desperately trying to distract Kumon by flirting so terribly with the boy, they silently slapped their faces in desperation./p

p"Damn it! . . .Ryoga is so bad at flirting with boys. . .Look at her, she is so cute with her short hair and that chest. . .A simple stance and pouting lips is all she needs to have him eating from her hand. . ." Natsume rolled her eyes when noticing how Ranma behaved more like a flirty girl than a real woman./p

pVery quietly she made sure to clear things up with the redhead. "Ok. . .You act like a bimbo and a flirt to begin with, from what they told me about the way you act with Kuno. You shouldn't act all cutesy in front of boys. . .That makes you look like someone with "loose morals" .Second, Ryoga has just been transformed into a girl. . .You think she has the time to practice like you? . . .As a matter of fact, Ryoga acts with more respect to herself in the minutes she's been one than you since your "accident" . . ."/p

pRanma being admonished and insulted at the same time, swallowed heavily when all that sounded kind of true since she always used the curse as a way to take advantage of everyone. . .Seeing them as weak deceptive tactics when doing so. They both stayed quiet while a very shy Ryoga blush when the boy stared at her quizzically./p

p"You know. . .You are pretty cute when you blush. . ." Said the boy as he bowed before her and left the building after his gang found nothing suspicious. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they left and even the two girls flew out of the hiding place after the danger had passed./p

pRanma walked near the girl as a fang popped from her upper lip. "So Ryoga-Chan. . .How does it feel being a girl . . .?" She stared at the redhead with a reserved look that says she didn't want to talk about it. Natsume hugged her and said something to her ear before following Mousse once again through the now opened tunnel./p

pRanma couldn't stop herself to ask and so, she went on with the same prideful ego she was so famous of. "Ok Ryoga. . .She is gone for now. . .Be honest with me. . ." The redhead waited for the girl to clear her head and pay full attention to her rant/p

p"Who is better. . .Natsume or me?" Ryoga stood in shock upon hearing that question. She wanted to burn the girl down. . .To let her know his wife is the best and only for him, but those blue eyes pretty much calmed her down a bit, and with Taro nearby looking for him, he took a deep breathe./p

p"You are such an egoist, anything to inflate your ego. . .anything to make you happy now, isn't it? . . .If you weren't such an arrogant person i would say You are very beautiful, but the point remains. . .I belong to her, for which i am very happy, and not you, get that in your thick head. . .Even now, I belong even to Mousse before I could ever be at your side, for which i am glad i am not, you belong to Akane, and what you are doing is insulting to her, just so you know. . ." Said with sad, yet angry eyes as the girl began to make her way to the kitchen./p

pAkane heard that and smiled at the fact that her brother-in-law was defending her, but something still bothers her, sensing Cologne had something to do with it. When they crossed paths, the Tendo's Youngest didn't wait for the old woman to elaborate. "Elder. . .Why does Ryoga belongs to Mousse?" The old Amazon sighed when slowly, everyone began to see through her disguised plan for female supremacy./p

p"Child, Ryoga sworn loyalty to the Amazon tribe in exchange for his family's well-being from those men. We accepted but there are rules to be followed. . .Ryoga has chosen to follow those rules and Mousse is part of that law. . ."/p

pAkane saw how everything was becoming less complicated when the pieces began to fall one after the other. After the Yakuza and the Chimera Corporation kept their constant presence on Nerima, Ryoga and Natsume would leave thanks to Ryoga's bad sense of direction, and Natsume staying close to him, until they were sure they were out of Nerima, and Tokyo, before she could lead him toward China for their long awaited reunion. Ranma tried to follow, but ended up losing track of them, due to Natsume's use of the rugbeater to wipe up fallen leaves, dust, and cherry blossom petals into a large, thick dust cloud, while holding Ryoga's hand, helped them give everyone the slip. Ranma could only only curse at the fact that the dust cloud stopped him from tracking the two, after only to hear Natsume give out a slight yelp of what sounded like a pleasant surprise and a sound familiar with those who take long leaps, but Ranma couldn't see where they jumped in the dust cloud for the next couple of minutes after which there were nowhere to be seen. Ranma, seething with jealousy, knew right away that Ryoga picked up Natsume like a bride with her arms around his neck, and leaped away until the cover of the dust cloud and made their getaway via possible roof top run. 'I will find you Ryoga, just you wait.' Vows ranma, as the dust settles in the park.P

pAnd this is where I end my tangent tale for now, I felt that the story was better without adding the element of a person like Mr. Zhao's of the Yakuza coming to search for ryoga and his interaction with Taro or Kumon Ryu representing Chimera, I felt that adding him to the story at this point, just complicated the whole thing, two rival factions looking for the same guy who just happened to reappear in nerima seemed a bit rushed, so I allowed one faction to arrive first, and the character to make their move to escape, before the arrival of the second faction would lead to a fight, or an argument. The focus of the chapter is Ryoga, and his flight from Nerima to be with his lover to be reunited with his family, I felt that the ryoga in this story had a sense of protecting his family at all costs, and he just got out of a catatonic state thanks to kissing Ranma earlier in the chapter, I felt that if you were missing for 8 months, going through the ordeals that he went through in the story, you'd want to be reunited with your loved ones first, not be asked who was better, to start with Ryoga burned almost all his memories of Ranma as a girl, so he couldn't just say that Ranma was a better looking girl to boot, if he doesn't remember that form anymore or vaguely during that ordeal, and I felt that the question was very inappropriate to ask to a married man who'd just been reunited with his wife, if she was better looking than his own wife. Now, I was married, and I know what I would feel if someone I just met for the first time in a long time went and asked me that question, I'd be offended when the only woman I can remember lovingly is my wife, and my ex or supposed ex wants to know who's better, and given Ranma's 'I never lose' attitude, I felt he needed to be taken down a notch, and understand that his obsession is leading to him losing akane, I felt that he ignored her, because he 'got' or 'won' her and didn't need to woe her anymore. I felt that the original chapter had small errors, in the beginning of the middle of the Original Chapter, Ryoga is naked, by the time he was signing documents for Cologne, it was implied that ryoga was wearing his usual outfit, when he was brought to the Nekohaten as a piglet, months after he went missing, there was no mention of him, dressing up in his usual outfit, so I kept the blanket on him, feeling that detail should've been put in, and no one thought to bring a set of clothes for him. I also felt that the rush by Taro, Zhao, and Ryu would be a bit rushed, and chose to omit it. They can have their meeting later, there was no timeframe on that matter./P

PI have no problem with a Ryoga/Ranma pairing, one of my favorite Fanfictions was Tabula Rosa, Genma's Daughter, and an old one called Shikima Interface, I always found that Ryoga meshed well with any woman in the Ranmaverse except with Akane. It's because of what Rumiko once said at a convention in Tokyo, that the focus on her manga was purely Ranma and Akane, they were the only canon couple in her manga. However with Ryoga, I've learned to enjoy his multi-faceted possibility of being paired with just about anyone, from fanfics like Kasumi Snaps and the fanfiction of Mark Latus's Ryoga crosstime series which featured two ryogas, Ryoga-N, and Ryoga-S, Ryoga-N was the more smarter and more clever Ryoga who ended up being engaged to Nabiki, and had her mannerisms without the blackmailing element, the other was Ryoga-S from Latus's Ryoga: Shampoo Variation who knew a variety of Amazon techniques including an advanced Bakusai Tenketsu where he used leylines to could make the explosions to take place a certain distance away, based on what would happened if Ryoga broke Shampoo's bombori with his bandanna before she was swinging it at Akane before Ranma kicked it after the Ice skating competiton. It's a good story if you decide to read it. For the most part my all time favorite series is Relentless it's was a great continuation fic series, and the ending was very good, I loved it so much I made an aftermath episode in tribute to the series involving my favorite pairing Ryoga/Ukyo. I felt that Hibiki Red had a great possibility to make a good fanfic, but felt that he was too rushed to let it run it course properly, what happened afterwards, was hard to follow in my own point of view, and hope that this possible one shot could help in a way, Red./P

Thanks for letting me make the one-shot Hibiki Red.


End file.
